siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 29
On May 6th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission twenty nine in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers as well as an encoded SSTV image. At the end of the transmission, a song was added. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Vigenère cipher. The keyword for this message was KWALLISO. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA URGENT URGENT BRAVO PROCEED TO DROP [11 SNS 03054 27251] WETWORKS ON STATION NO EN PRESENCE CHARON DEPARTING 20 MIN ALL FRIENDLY FORCES WILL EGRESS FOLLOWING PROCUREMENT OF DROP MISSION HAS PRIORITY FEAR DOES NOT FEAR DOES NOT FEAR DOES NOT SWIFTLY TO THE KNOW PLACE CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA The SSTV Image The following image was included in the transmission (album containing denoised image): The Song *The song added at the end is Cheyne-Stokes, by Chelsea Grin. Cheyne-stokes respiration is an abnormal form of breathing that is a symptom of nerve-gas exposure. This will be your bleak dissolution I will rid the world of your filth And I will scourge you With no remorse I will abolish all the pain you've caused By your pillage of the innocent Your horrid fate will not be quick Grisly horrors will fall upon you I will make your insides on the fucking outside. I'll tear through your skin and watch you rot So where's your pleasure now It's not so pleasing when you are the one at the end of this misery Oh but it is for me To sit and watch you bleed So say your final prayer But I'll promise you God can't show you where to hide Notes *The coordinates given are: SNS 03054 27251. These translate to: 32.7831787°, -116.9673870°. *There is a USMC base near the location given: USMC Air Station Miramar. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marine_Corps_Air_Station_Miramar Original Transcription CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA URGENT URGENT BRAVO 06 22 15 18 20 23 12 06 05 08 18 04 05 SIERRA NOVEMBER SIERRA 03054 27251 15 13 06 13 19 18 00 08 07 22 05 10 05 20 24 04 06 22 01 21 18 16 07 20 11 13 00 19 09 03 23 16 10 23 00 20 09 16 16 07 12 17 00 23 20 17 09 03 16 04 20 18 08 13 05 03 19 04 07 18 05 22 03 20 08 15 17 24 02 09 07 07 20 11 01 18 05 16 12 04 12 01 22 19 06 22 15 18 10 10 13 25 21 18 20 04 21 22 00 01 06 17 09 08 08 01 23 00 24 05 19 05 07 01 23 04 25 24 25 21 20 19 00 16 05 09 19 03 04 12 14 17 17 22 04 04 20 11 22 01 10 10 05 16 07 22 23 17 09 18 15 09 08 15 17 18 10 16 25 09 04 12 16 17 01 18 15 12 05 04 09 15 21 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions